


Lost and Found

by AshRain



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Getting Together, Human AU, Lost Pet, Texting, Virgil has a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23361751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshRain/pseuds/AshRain
Summary: Virgil lost his cat. Patton is worried about it so Logan does the only logical thing.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	Lost and Found

“But- Lolo, what if they never find their kitty? What if something happened to it?” Patton kept insisting. It had been at least half an hour since they had passed the poster and Patton with his big soft heart had immediately jumped onto it.  


“They will probably be alright, Patton. Felines have a habit of wandering and returning to their home once they grow hungry or bored. Whoever distributed the posters might already have their cat back by now, the poster was from approximately four days ago.” Logan tried to reassure his boyfriend so he would finally - hopefully - focus on gathering all the groceries they needed.

“But- but Logan. What if the kitty got lost and now that there’s so much snow it doesn’t recognise the way home? What will happen to the poor baby?”

Logan sighed. It seemed, to him, that he would have to manage the groceries on his own. Roman could deal with Patton and his illogical love for cats once they got home.

Regardless of how annoyed he seemed, Logan still took a picture of the poster as Patton and him passed it on the way from the store to their car. If Patton really was that worried about the cat and its owner he would have to do the one and only logical thing. He would contact the owner of the runaway cat.

_I lost my damn cat _.__

____

_His name is Brendon but he only answers to Goblin because he’s an asshole but he’s my asshole and I love him and want him back _.__

______ _ _

_50$ reward _.__

________ _ _ _ _

_Text 202-555-0196 ___

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Once home Logan was abandoned to put away their purchases on his own while Patton greeted their other boyfriend, Roman, and told him all about the little black cat that was depicted on the poster.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

While alone Logan took the opportunity to take action.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_[202-555-0110] Salutations, I am looking to inquire whether or not you have found your feline companion again _.__

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Logan did not have to wait long for an answer. It arrived within a few minutes of him sending the first message.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_[202-555-0196] yeah i found him. the Bastard was at the shelter after being caught stealing some neighbour’s shoes ___

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_[202-555-0110] That is fortunate. I shall tell Patton. He saw the poster you had posted by the local store and worried for both you and your feline _.__

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_[202-555-0196] aw man that’s actually kinda nice of patton whoever they are tell them thanks from me plz? name’s virgil btw ___

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_[202-555-0110] Very well, Virgil. Seeing as I know your name and you know my boyfriend’s name I assume it is only polite to introduce myself. My name is Logan _.__

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_[202-555-0196] yeah. nice 2 meet you logan and thanks again ___

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Logan deemed the conversation fairly over by that point and rejoined his boyfriends where they were cuddling on the living room couch with Patton in Roman’s lap.

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“The person who distributed the posters has found their cat. Their name is Virgil and they would like to extend their thanks to you, Patton, for worrying about them and their cat.” He told them stiffly, making himself comfortable on the opposite end of the couch, pushing roman’s feet aside to make room for himself.

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“What? Did you talk to them?” Roman asked at the same time that Patton let out a medium pitched squeal.

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Aww, it’s no problem! I’m just glad they have their kitty back! Can we talk to them too? I wanna make sure they’re okay.”

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Patton, there is no need to contact Virgil again, they have told me that they and their cat are alright.” Logan insisted but faltered.

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Now, Logan has always been a serious, logical man. He did not do emotions. But in the face of Patton’s big sad eyes, even the most emotionless of men would crumble. And so did Logan.

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Fine! Alright! I will ask them if they are alright with talking to you.” He grumbled after resisting the puppy dog eyes for a whopping five seconds.

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_[202-555-0110] Apologies but Patton is insistent on double checking that you and your cat are alright. Will you be alright with talking to him? ___

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_[202-555-0196] yeah i guess? i mean- we’re fine so you can tell him that but it’s fine if he wants to know from me personally? so go ahead i guess? ___

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Logan sighed and sent both of them the stranger’s number.

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_[202-555-0101] hi! This is Patton, Lo probably mentioned me, i just wanted to make sure you and your kitty are alright! I got really worried because of how cold it was ___

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_[202-555-0196] yeah we’re both fine. he was brought to the shelter by a neighbour before the snow set in ___

______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_[202-555-0101] oh that’s great to hear! I just love cats a lot ___

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

What followed was not what Patton had expected. Admittedly, it startled him and Roman, who had been reading over his shoulder, a little bit.

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

What followed was a picture of a pale man with vibrant purple hair, holding a midnight black cat in his arm. The caption read

________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_[202-555-0196] that’s us the day i got him back from the shelter he was brought to he was a bit peeved but not hurt in any way ___

__________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Oh gosh they’re cute _Patton thought and from the strangled noise Roman made he probably thought the same.__

____________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Logan made an inquisitive noise and leaned in to see what had his boyfriends so surprised. The stranger was admittedly… aesthetically pleasing, to say the least.

____________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_[202-555-0101] oh my gosh! That’s so cute! And aaah!!!! Look at the kitty cat's lil toe beans!!!! He’s so adorable! ___

______________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_[202-555-0196] heh thanks this is one of the only good pics i have of him he never holds still long enough ___

________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Can we keep them?” Patton burst out after a minute of staring at the picture again.

________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Patton, they are a practical stranger and not a pet we could just keep. And we don’t even know if they would want to pursue a relationship, let alone with three men.”

________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“My darling, I think Logan might be right. No matter how handsome, we do not know anything about them.” Roman agreed, an unusual happenstance.

________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Patton pouted but nodded.

________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_[202-555-0101] hey you seem like a really nice person, would you wanna meet with my boyfriends and me for coffee or something to become friends _?__

__________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Just cuz we can’t ask them to join us doesn’t mean i can’t make them our friend.”

__________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_[202-555-0196] uhm dunno I’m actually a really anxious guy don’t know how well meeting complete strangers would go over. we could keep talking over text for now maybe ___

____________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_[202-555-0101] of course! I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable or anything, I’m told I’m just a little over excited sometimes. And i would love to keep talking to you! ___

______________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Are you sure this is necessary, Virgil?”

______________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Yes Logan it is necessary. Brendon has escaped his coop once and was gone for days. I’m not risking it again. And besides, I don’t want him to go barging into nature and destroy the balance of the ecosystem.” Virgil insisted.

______________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Once so shy to even talk to them he now seemed to have none of those fears. To be fair, it had been well over a year since they had ‘met’ but still.

______________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

They had kept talking over the phone for weeks before Virgil felt secure enough to meet them at a local coffee shop. Their friendship had evolved well and quickly and a few months later Patton, supported by Logan and Roman, had asked Virgil to join their relationship.

______________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The man had been nervous but declared himself willing to try.

______________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

And all that was in the past now.

______________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Virgil had just finished bringing all his boxes into their now shared home and Logan had begun assembling the ‘cat coop’ as it was referred to. It was a simple safety measure to keep Virgil’s cat from running away or killing the local wildlife while still allowing for time outside of the house. Even Logan had to agree that it was a brilliant idea.

______________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

They eventually gave up on the coop for the time being, seeing as it was growing dark quickly.

______________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The evening found the four of them cuddled up on the couch, tired out and content in each other’s embrace and there they stayed for the rest of the night, warm and loved and loving.

______________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to talk to me on tumblr @ashrain5


End file.
